Dawn of Caroline(Part 1)
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Will and Caroline catch the disease and know they're going to die. In order to keep their baby girl safe and to see Ceasar one last time Will begs Ceasar to raise the baby as his daughter. Ceasar agrees, Caroline named after her birth mom is a beautiful 16 year old girl who is both part of the ape and human world. Koba who hated her since she was a baby shows his true colors.


**5 months after Ceasar left Will**

 **Ceasar heard a bunch of commotion then Maurice ran up to him**

 **Maurice: There's a male human with baby girl, he seems very sick. I told everyone not to harm any human without letting you see them and without your word.**

 **Ceasar: Take me to them**

 **Maurice took him to a very sick and coughing Will and Rocket was holding the baby.**

 **Ceasar: Let him go! And give me the baby!**

 **They did**

 **Ceasar: Are you okay Will? What happened?**

 **Will: I'm sick and dying, I had to see you one last time. And ask you a favor.(Wheezed)**

 **Ceasar: What's the favor?**

 **Will: Raise my daughter as your own please, she'll be safer with you please(Begged as he pushed a box with clothes for her for every age and all the hygiene stuff she would need)**

 **Koba: No way!(Ceasar looked down at the baby)**

 **Ceasar: Okay I promise, what's her name? Or should I name her?**

 **Will: I-**

 **Ceasar quickly caught him with one arm as he died**

 **Ceasar: Bury him with honor**

 **16 years later**

 **Caroline who was named after her birth mother was a beautiful 16 year old girl with long black hair and white skin. She wore dark blue jeans and a white tank top Caroline hated hunting unless its self-defense or the creature is evil. She had her birth mom's love and gentleness of creatures so she always stayed behind and helped Maurice who was like her uncle to her teach the children apes. But her mom Cornelia being sick had her distracted so she was up keeping her company instead. The minute her dad, brother, and the rest of the apes got back she called him and Blue Eyes to come up. Ceasar ran up and held Cornelia's hand. She gave birth to a baby boy they named Cornelius Caroline rubbed his little head. Blue Eyes ran in**

 **Ceasar: Come meet your new brother**

 **Blue Eyes walked over to them.**

 **The woods**

 **After Blue Eyes and Ash went fishing they made their way to one of the paths. But they saw a guy come walking, as soon as he saw them he pulled out his gun.**

 **Meanwhile back home**

 **Ceasar heard a gunshot making him sit up quickly startling Caroline who he was holding while she was sleeping.**

 **Caroline: Dad what is it?**

 **Ceasar: Caroline stay here with your mom and baby brother**

 **Meanwhile with Blue Eyes and Ash**

 **Carver: Hey hey!(Called as Blue Eyes held Ash)**

 **Carver: I shot him I shot him(His friends came running)**

 **Ceasar and his apes showed up Malcom made Carver put away his gun.**

 **Rocket: He shot my son he shot Ash(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: It's okay Rocket(Signed)**

 **Malcom: We don't mean any harm(Yelled)**

 **Ceasar: Go!(Yelled)**

 **Alex: Dad my bag(Pulled him as everyone took off)**

 **The entrance to the apes home(the next day)**

 **Malcom made his way in he turned around and saw a big ape behind him. The big ape called making more show up.**

 **Malcom: No no!(The apes grabbed him)**

 **They dragged him as they made their way in from of Ceasar's home. Ceasar pulled Caroline by the hand as he walked out.**

 **Malcom: Please just hear what I have to say, I need to show you something. It's not far**

 **Koba: Human lies!**

 **Malcom: No no no no I swear If I can just show you then you'll understand.**

 **The apes started jeering but then Ceasar put his hand up stopping them.**

 **Ceasar: Show me**

 **Malcom led the apes and Caroline to a giant river then into a structure and explained his purpose there. And what the machines do.**

 **Malcom: Is any of this making sense to you?**

 **Ceasar: The lights**

 **Malcom: Yes the lights, this is your home and I don't want to take it away from you I promise. But If you could let us do our work here-**

 **Koba: You brought others?!(Growled)(Ceasar stopped him from doing anything)**

 **Malcom: Just a few, I'm not a threat, but if I am I guess you can kill me**

 **Ceasar let them stay and he let Caroline stay with them. He knew with her being both part of the human world and ape world he could not stop her from being around or being close to humans. Malcom and her were already close she was like the daughter he never had. And Caroline felt like he was her human father. And her and Alex fell in love right away. Foster liked her a lot too but it was clear Carver hated her with a passion. And that was part of the reason why Maurice and two other apes kept an eye on her every time she was alone with the humans without the humans knowing. As they were doing her first night with them.**

 **Carver: Why do you and your son keep touching that filthy creature? You're going to catch the disease. Or are you guys growing fond of those monsters too?**

 **Caroline: I'm immune, have been since birth! And the disease was created by scientists in a lab! The apes had no say in the matter!**

 **Carver: Spare your bullshit bitch!**

 **Carver: I should kill you right now!(Stood up pointing his gun at her as Malcom quickly pushed her behind him)**

 **Malcom: Enough Carver enough!**

 **Carver: Move!**

 **But before he could pull the trigger Caroline was on him pushing him to the ground and chocking him.**

 **Caroline: You listen to me trash! I'm not scared of things like you! Don't think I haven't heard what you did to my brothers best friend! Next time you touch, point a weapon, or open your dirty mouth to or about me and my family I will ripe your tonged threw your chest! You better hope my family has reasons to stop me!**

 **She quickly got off ran back to Malcom**

 **Carver: Did you see what she did?! She's going to kill us all!(Stood up)**

 **Everyone glared at him furiously**

 **Carver: Fine I'm the asshole(Walked away)**

 **Caroline: Yeah you are!(Yelled)**

 **Foster: Well with that I think we should go to bed**

 **Malcom: Sounds good, come on Caroline you would be safer in mine and Alex's tent(Put his arm around her shoulders and lead her to his tent)**

 **Morning underground in the tunnels**

 **Caroline: I know you're in love with me, I feel the same about you. But I will never leave my family. So our relationship would never last. Don't leave your dad and your life for me please. I love your dad and you with all my heart and I will miss you so much. But I can't do that to you or your dad.**

 **Alex: I understand, so you have been raised by Ceasar since you were a baby?**

 **Caroline: Yes, my birth father raised Ceasar until Ceasar went off on his own. My birth parents caught the disease so Ceasar took me in.**

 **An explosion happened**

 **Caroline: Malcom Malcom(Yelled worriedly)**

 **Alex: Dad(Yelled worriedly)**

 **Rocket opened the tunnel and him and Ash climbed down and helped the humans out. Once everyone was back above ground the only wounded and needed help was Carver. Thanks to Foster Caroline knew all about medicine and first aid. Despite her hatred for Carver she offered to help but mostly to get him to stop whining.**

 **Carver: Go drowned yourself filth**

 **Caroline: I can heal you or injure you more, your choice(Said sarcastically sweet)**

 **Alex laughed**

 **Her and Alex kneeled in front of him Carver cried in pain as she pushed a cloth on his ankle.**

 **Caroline: That's it keep pressure on it**

 **Malcom: Thank you, you saved our lives, we got a lot a debris to clear now so we might need more time(Said to Ceasar)**

 **Ceasar: How long?**

 **Cornelius hopped out of his arms and ran out to his sister and started to play with Alex's shoes. He and Caroline laughed**

 **Carver: Hey what are you doing? Focus**

 **Cornelius hopped over into Carver's case**

 **Carver: Hey hey!(Yelled standing up)**

 **Caroline immediately regretted helping him and charged over pushed him hard to the ground.**

 **Carver: I'll kill you this time bitch(Quickly got up pointing a gun in her face)**

 **Ceasar quickly ran over, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him hard onto the ground. Ceasar was about to beat him with the gun.**

 **Malcom: No Ceasar don't**

 **Ceasar: I said no guns(Pointed it at Carver)**

 **He made his way over to the water pointing it at the humans then threw it into the water.**

 **Malcom: I didn't know I swear**

 **Ceasar: Humans leave now!(Yelled as he picked up Cornelius)**

 **Blue Eyes pulled Caroline with by the arm as he followed their dad. But not long after Malcom followed them home.**

 **Malcom: I'm sorry that was my fault but I will make him leave**

 **Ceasar: This is my home! You should not be here!**

 **Malcom: I understand**

 **Caroline: Dad please, Foster has taught me medicine and first aid. I can help mom but please don't make them leave let them stay(Pleaded)**

 **Ceasar: I do not trust you(Said to Malcom)**

 **Malcom: I understand but were not like him please**

 **Caroline: Please dad(Begged)**

 **Knowing he had to help his wife and how much Caroline loved Malcom he couldn't say no.**

 **Ceasar: You will stay one day**

 **Malcom: We might need more time**

 **Ceasar: One day! Ape will help**

 **After Caroline gave her mom the medicine her and the apes went back to the machines and helped the humans.**

 **Foster: Hey Caro this is broken, can you see if they have another?(Tossed something to Caroline)**

 **She smiled and nodded**

 **Koba who always despised her and never wanted her a part of them walked in.**

 **Caroline: Hey!(Cried as Koba threw her hard to the floor)**

 **Malcom: No no no!(Cried as he desperately and worriedly ran in front of her protectively and put his hands out)**

 **Maurice stood in front of them and growled at Koba.**

 **Koba: Ceasar! Where's Ceasar?! Want Ceasar! Ceasar!(Yelled angrily)**

 **Ceasar walked in**

 **Koba: Humans attack your son and you let them stay?! Ceasar loves humans more then apes more then your sons! She's not your daughter! Not one of us! She's one of them! She's worthless and doesn't belong!**

 **Koba stormed out the next morning when Caroline who was sleeping in Malcom's arms saw Alex reading to Maurice.**

 **Caroline: Malcom look(Woke him up)**

 **They watched and smiled, later they met up with Ceasar and the other apes.**

 **Malcom: Thank you, we should be done today. We'll know when we get back to the city. And I'll tell everyone how you helped us and how you have good hearts.**

 **Ceasar finally knew he could trust his daughter's best friend who has now become one of his best friends.**

 **Ceasar: Trust(Extended his hand to Malcom making Caroline smile proudly)**

 **Malcom smiled and took his hand, later as Malcom worked down in the tunnels he heard Caroline call for him.**

 **Caroline: Malcom Malcom(Yelled)**

 **Malcom: What? What is it?(Yelled up)**

 **Ceasar and Caroline took the humans to their home. They could see the city lights from there. Ceasar and Malcom smiled at each other. Cornelia came out holding Cornelius all healthy. As Ceasar ran up to her Malcom kissed Caroline on the forehead and she kissed Alex on the lips. Blue Eyes walked up and hugged his mom. Koba arrived and shot Ceasar making him fall and be hidden under trees. Cornelia freaked as Blue Eyes held her back. Blue Eyes jumped down and grabbed a gun that was laying on the ground.**

 **Blue Eyes: Human gun!(Yelled)**

 **Maurice: Run(Whispered to Caroline and the rest of the humans)**

 **As they took off Malcom pulled Caroline**

 **Koba: Humans killed Ceasar! Go get them!**

 **In the morning Ceasar who was in pain woke up to see his daughter and Alex looking at him.**

 **Alex: Dad?!(Called)**

 **Caroline: Malcom!?(Called)**

 **Malcom: Oh my god Ceasar!(Yelled worriedly as he ran over)**

 **Malcom: It's okay Ceasar were here, Caroline help me**

 **They carefully picked him up and carried him to one of their trucks. They put him in the back.**

 **Ceasar: Your brothers... your mom?(Asked desperately looking with tearful eyes at his daughter)**

 **Caroline: I don't know(Said sadly)**

 **Caroline: Try not to speak you need to rest(Whispered softly)**

 **Caroline: Hold(Said softly as she gently grabbed his hand and placed it on his wound)**

 **Caroline: He's lost a lot of blood(Said to Malcom and Alex)**

 **She stayed in the back with her dad as Malcom drove off with Alex in the passenger seat. Once they got to some houses Ceasar tried to get them to stop.**

 **Caroline: Malcom stop I think he wants us to stop**

 **Malcom stopped the truck and he and Caroline carried him in and gently laid him on the couch. Ceasar handed a picture that was on the table to Caroline.**

 **Caroline: This is you and my birth father isn't it?**

 **Ceasar nodded yes gently**

 **Malcom: I have to go to the city and find him a first aid kit**

 **Caroline: Be careful**

 **Malcom: I will**

 **He kissed Caroline on the forehead, hugged his son, and left. Later when he returned with it he brought Blue Eyes with him. Blue Eyes went over to Ceasar and grabbed his dad's hand.**

 **Ceasar: Your mother... and brother safe?(Asked weakly tears in his eyes)**

 **Blue Eyes: For now(Signed)**

 **Blue Eyes saw the wound then looked angrily at Malcom and Alex and even at his sister.**

 **Ceasar: No not human, ape**

 **Blue Eyes: Who?(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: Koba**

 **Once Caroline took care of Ceasar she explored the room that use to be Ceasar's with Malcom. They watched happily as she found a video of her birth father teaching her adopted father. Blue Eyes who left returned with Maurice, Rocket, and other apes. Everyone ran outside.**

 **Blue Eyes: Koba sent for females and young(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: We go now!(Said urgently to Malcom and Caroline)**

 **In the subway tunnels in the city**

 **Suddenly gun shots went off making the apes, Caroline, and Malcom hide quickly.**

 **A voice: Who's there?! if you're human you better say so!(Called)**

 **Malcom: It's me! It's Malcom! Don't shoot!(Called)**

 **Malcom: The stairs take the stairs(Whispered)**

 **The apes did what he said**

 **Ceasar and Caroline: Thank you(Breathed)**

 **Malcom: Trust(Smiled)**

 **Ceasar and Caroline followed the apes**

 **Malcom: Okay I'm coming out! Don't shoot!(Called)**

 **Ceasar, Caroline, and the apes went to the top where Koba and the other apes were. While Ceasar confronted Koba Blue Eyes kept Caroline by him protectively the whole time loving his sister very much once again.**

 **Koba: Apes follow Koba now**

 **Ceasar: Follow Koba to war**

 **Koba: Ceasar weak**

 **Ceasar: Koba weaker**

 **They battled each other, suddenly there was an explosion taking some of the tower apart and injuring some apes. Koba was hanging from a metal stick trying not to fall to his death. But he fell and died anyways all of a sudden there was a lot of communion. Ceasar and Caroline noticed some of the apes trying to attack Malcom.**

 **Ceasar: Leave him!(Yelled)**

 **The apes let go of him and moved away from him Malcom walked over to Ceasar and Caroline.**

 **Malcom: You all have to get out of here soldiers are on their way. It's going to be a war.**

 **Ceasar: War has already begun**

 **Caroline: You and Alex must go before the fighting starts. I'm sorry my friend**

 **Malcom: I thought we had a chance**

 **Ceasar and Caroline: So did I**

 **Ceasar grabbed Malcom's head and pressed their foreheads together. When they were done Caroline and Malcom hugged each other with all their hearts then he kissed her on the forehead. Malcom left and Ceasar and Caroline walked over to the apes.**


End file.
